Stupid Things: A Parody
by effing-effed
Summary: This is a parody of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's 'wonderful' life together. This is the... 5th time I've uploaded this. You'll love it.


Stupid Things Draco And Harry Say To Each Other

A Parody

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. No, really. This story is half belonging to my sister. Please don't sue. All you will get is a CD and some loose change. And that's all I own in this world…

CAUTION! This story contains some hints of Yaoi. DO NOT READ if you are offended by this. It also contains some content that may not be suitable for anyone. Turn back now! You have been warned.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry: Draco…. Is Voldemort gonna kill me?

Draco: Nooooo, Harry. He's just hunting you to get your autograph.

Harry: Really?!?! That's soooooo cool!

Draco: Urgh… (slaps forehead)

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry: Hey… Draco.

Draco: Ummm… hi?

Harry: Is that a banana in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?

Draco: Well…. Actually… it's a banana…

Harry: Oh… lets… um…. just pretend this never happened…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry: Hey Draco! What're you gonna be for Halloween?

Draco: Halloween?

Harry: Yeah! We have to go trick-or-treating!

Draco: I guess I'm gonna be… a VAMPIRE!!!!!

Harry: I'm gonna be a Disney Princess! YAY!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry: (singing) I remember! Doing the Time Warp! Drinking those moment when… the blackness with in me! And the void would be calling! LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!

Draco: Its just a jump to the left! And a then step to the right! Put your hands on your hips! And bring your knees in tight! But it's the pelvic thrust! That really drives you insai-ai-ai-aine! LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!

Harry: Well… that was fun…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Draco: Its-a Me-A! Mario!

Harry: Umm… Draco? I hate to point this out, but… that's not Mario… that's Luigi.

Draco: So? What's it to ya?

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry: (singing) You put the ice cream in the blender and put the berries in to join it. You put the milk in the blender and spin! You put the milkshake in the cup and drink it all up…. And that is how you do the milkshake dance. You put the…

Draco: SHUT UP! WILL YOU SHUT UP?

--------------------------------------------------------------

Draco: Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!

Harry: (teary) My mother was a SAINT!

Draco: If you think you got a nasty taunting the first time, you ain't seen nothing yet, you silly English 'kniggit'!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry: I love you Draco! Now, kiss me you fool! (starts kissing)

Draco: Harry? I'm over here… that's my father…

Lucius: ……

Harry: in singsong voice Awk-ward!

--------------------------------------------------------------

dRACO: hARRY! i AM very UPSET THAT YOU KISSED MY FA--

hARRY: jUST HOLD ON, dRACO, THE cAPS lOCKS BUTTON IS ON! There! I turned it off!

Draco: Thank-you… now… where was I?

Harry: You were telling me how much you love me… I swear…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry: Hmmm… this chicken tastes like…

Draco: Barbeque sauce?

Harry: No… it tastes like… chicken!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry: Hey, Draco! I have an awesome idea!

Draco: What is it?

Harry: lets do some role-play… how about… Naughty School Teachers!

Draco: O…kay?

Harry: You be McGonagall and I'll be Snape!

Draco: AHHHHH! MENTAL IMAGES! Call 911, I am going to attempt to wash my brain out!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry: I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts!

Draco: Harry… Why the HELL are you stripping? We have to go to my birthday party!

Harry: Well, Draco, I'm to sexy for your party, to sexy for your party, the way I'm disco dancing!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry: Guess what! It's so horrible!

Draco: What?! What is it?!?!?!?!

Harry: Wide Mouth Mason is breaking up!

Draco: Who?

Harry: Wide Mouth Mason, only the GREATEST band to come from Saskatchewan!

Draco: Where??

Harry: Ugh… Your hopeless…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Draco: HARRY!!!

Harry: What?!?!?

Draco: Harry… I'm late…

Harry: What? No…no, I'm pretty sure we're right on time…

Draco: No, dummy! I'm LATE!

Harry: Uh… Still not following here…

Draco: Harry… I'm… pregnant!

Harry: You… IDIOT!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Draco: LOOK! I have dolls of us… with magnetic faces! It's just like the real thing!

Ron: …

Hermione: …

Harry: This wasn't how I was gonna come out with Ron and Hermione… but… you know… whatever floats your boat…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry: Draaaacoooo! The inter-web isn't working!

Draco: Umm… sorry to burst your bubble, Darlin', but www.harryissohotandheswaybetterthanyouineveryway.ca isn't a real site…

Harry: Ya… well… SHUT UP! (runs away)

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry: DUUUUUDE! We should totally snort wasabi like Steve-O did!

Draco: But Duuuuude…. It totally told us not to!!!

Harry; Oh yeah… (walks away)

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry: Hey, Draco? Have you ever thought that maybe our lives are just a story in a book?

Draco: What?? Hahahahaha… that's the most ABSURD thing that I've ever heard!! A story… that's rich…

Harry: Oh… well…. You don't have to be so mean about it!

JKR: Yesss…. Absurd…(edges away)

--------------------------------------------------------------

Draco: What… is this ruckus? Me thinks… there should be…some punishment…

Ron: Harry hit me!!

Harry: Ron invaded my personal bubble!!

Creators of Potter Puppet Pals: AHHH!! The plagiarism is killing me!!!


End file.
